One Wish, One Night
by Reldai
Summary: Sesshomaru offers one wish to Rin. He will give her anything she wishes, after denying her request to once again travel with him. She asks one simple thing. She asks for one night with him. Sess/Rin
1. Chapter 1

One Wish, One Night

Chapter 1: The Wish

She paced endlessly back and forth, as if it somehow would put an end to the agony she felt. To Rin, it was better than standing still, staring into oblivion. Anything was better then letting the hurt in her heart consume her.

In the middle of her step, an image caught her eye. She paused at the window before taking her time to find her way out of the hut entirely. Her brown eyes darted up towards the sky. The crescent moon hung high overhead. For the slightest instance her heart missed a beat. Though it tried, the blue crescent did not share the same beauty as the one that marked his perfect skin. Memories of her fallen angel surfaced back to the top of her mind. She began to think again about the only man she ever loved.

Little footsteps stumbled to her side, taking Rin's eyes from the sky. The little girl, no more than two years old with sliver hair and eyes as golden as the leaves in the fall, buried her face against Rin's leg. The child, Kimi, yawned, hugging her mother tight. Her dog ears, that gave away what she was, twitched as they always did when she was tired. Rin smiled a sad small smile, her heart ached for her daughter. Kimi's future life was the burden on Rin's heart that pained her.

Kimi looked up with a desire to be held. Rin gladly received her daughter in her arms holding her close. Even with a human nose, Rin could recognize the sweet smell Kimi gave off, a scent she knew her Sesshomaru had.

With little Kimi in her arms, Rin closed her eyes and allowed herself to go back in time. Back to the night that changed everything.

* * *

><p>The sunset drenched her in light of pink and orange. The cold tide brushed against her feet with a timely rhythm. Every breath Rin took she tasted the salt in air. Everything about the ocean she loved. But the air, the water, and the sand were not the reasons she fell utterly in love with the ocean. Every year, on the same day, Sesshomaru would bring her here. It marked the day he saved her from an untimely death. The tradition was why the beach and the ocean were so special to her.<p>

She watched as the sun, slowly dived down behind earth. When no more of the sun could be seen, she twirled around in a dance like manner to face the mighty demon, "Lord Sesshomaru, it seems this day is over." Her voice was sweeter then honey.

The demon Lord said nothing, only looked up towards the moon.

The petite human twiddled her slender thumbs together, searching for the right words to say. All night she had been pondering how to come about asking him this simple question. The question that had burdened her heart since he left her to live with her own kind. "You know, Lord Sesshomaru," She leaned forward smiling at him, "It was very nice of you to bring me here!"

His face, as always, remained the same. The same cold, stone cut face she had looked at a hundred times over. In her childhood, then onto newly found adulthood, and, when she dared, in her dreams.

Sesshomaru's lips pressed together in an effort to swallow all the emotion she brought out of him, "Did you enjoy it?"

"It?" Rin playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

"Do not play games with me, Rin." He warned, looking at her out of the corner of his eye sharply.

She giggled, and flashed the same smile she had always given him. And just like always, a small part of him felt something. Something he was never able to explain. Such a small feeling towards a human infuriated and fascinated him all the same, though he would never allow himself show it.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru, I enjoyed it." She stepped closer to him. "Now will you, yet again, ask me what it is like to be another year old?" Rin dared to look directly in his eyes as she poked fun at his small talk. "Because I can tell you, Lord Sesshomaru, it feels exactly the same."

"Hn." He merely pushed his hair behind his ear. A habit Rin found rather alluring, since she always wished she was the one running her fingers through his hair. "Rin, do you dare mock me?"

"Of course not, Lord Sesshomaru!" She decide to have a little fun. "This would be mocking you." She straightened up, forcing all the emotion from her face. "You are nothing but a pitiful half-breed, Inuyasha." She allowed her voice to be like ice, cold and sharp.

Sesshomaru lifted one slender eyebrow at her. Normally, he would never allow someone to do such a thing. But, he tolerated her enough to let her get away with this. "Rin cease this foolishness."

She giggled breaking character, "I think I do you very well, Lord Sesshomaru. Although now I have to ask Inuyasha for his forgiveness."

"Why would you do such an idiotic thing?" Sesshomaru queried.

She gave a nervous laugh, "Inuyasha would hit me upside the head if he heard me call him pitiful."

"That worthless half-breed would die at such an action." Sesshomaru said through his teeth, without thinking. He had always been protective of Rin. There was no way in hell he'd let anyone harm her. If anyone laid a finger on her, they would die at his hand.

Rin beamed. Once again, she was reminded, through his small actions, that he cared for her. "Sesshomaru," She dropped his title to grab his attention, "There is something that could make my night better." Rin hesitated, now that she had to ask the very thing that plagued her mind all night. "You see… I… Um…"

"Rin." Sesshomaru called out in an authoritative voice, causing the poor girl to freeze. "Do not babble like an insignificant worm, it makes you sound like that half-breed. Now, do not waste my time, say what you desire to."

His words would seem cruel to anyone else, but to Rin it was rather nice that he wished her to speak. "Sesshomaru," she dared once more to leave out his title, "Years ago you left me with Kaede. While it has been pleasant living with my own kind, I have only ever been truly happy with you." She spoke quickly, letting her words fall from her mouth. "Life in the village is dull and grey. I'm left dreaming of the old days. And I want to go back to the way things were."

"Such a childish statement. No one can turn back time, Rin." He would have laugh, if he allowed such behavior.

"No Sesshomaru." She stepped closer to him, ready to beg. "I wish to travel with you once more. To leave the village and be at your side. Will you allow me to do this?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as his shoulder slanted themselves ever so slightly, his action nearly resembled a sigh. "Rin it would be impossible-"

"Why?" She nearly cried out interrupting him, "You allowed me to travel with you when I was a child!"

"Rin." He said her name as a warning. His dangerous tone normally would have scared her, yet she ignored it.

"Sesshomaru, I am now sixteen years old. More than old enough to qualify as an adult! Sango has even taken the time to train me to fight. I can-"

"Rin." He said louder. "It is not your age." He calmed her nerves. "I have no need to travel any longer."

"What?" She squeaked.

Someone like Sesshomaru did not need to explain his actions to a mere human, but he humored her, "I now command my lands from my manor."

"Then take me there!" She insisted, place her hand upon his shoulders. Though he refused to show it, shock consumed Sesshomaru. Rin had never touched him in such an emotional manner before.

"No." His voice was sharp and cold.

The girl trembled, her tears threatened to overflow. "That's not fair." She whispered, as she released the hold she had on him.

"Rin. A human has no place in the demon world. You have no place in my world." He harshly stated what he believed to be true, or at least what he wanted to be true.

The words hit Rin like a knife slashing her body. She had always pictured this moment differently. It was as if her darkest nightmare had come true. By now there was no point to hiding her tears. They fell from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks, hitting the pink kimono she wore.

Sesshomaru's jaw clenched together. "Rin."

She shook her head, as his voice made her sob. "I love you… and you push me away." She barely managed out. "You always push me away!" This time she yelled, her voice was loud and clear.

Sesshomaru was taken aback by her words. He felt his heart twist seeing her sob. Not once had he considered her feeling for him had evolved to such deep affection. Nor would he acknowledge such a thing. She was human, after all.

"You foolish girl." He snapped.

Rin took his word as compassion and pressed herself against his chest. Weeping into the silk he wore, while gripping it tight, causing her knuckles to go white.

Though he did not understand why, Sesshomaru could not bear to see Rin in such a state. He played the situation over in his head, as well as the different solutions for it. It crossed his mind to just leave her here, but the cursed heart in his chest refused to let him move an inch. His heart wanted to comfort the girl, a trait he concluded came from his father.

"Rin," He pulled her from him, "I will give you one wish. You can have whatever your heart desires. I will give you what you wish, to make up for the pain I have bestowed on you."

"Anything?" she whispered, looking past his golden eyes in effort to read his heart.

"I do not repeat myself." He simply reassured her.

Without hesitation, she chose her wish. Rin knew what it was that her heart most desired. From the day she first met him to now, it had always been him she wanted. "Sesshomaru, if I cannot be with you until the day I die, then I wish for one night. Just one night with you," she took in a deep breath, "as your lover."

* * *

><p><em>-A note from Roz-<em>

_Hey guys. I hope you enjoy it. Please review and let me know what you think! And special thanks to my Beta Stigmafan123. _

_Love,_

_Roz_


	2. Chapter 2

_-A note from Roz-_

_Just as a warning this chapter contains lemon. :) So I'm bumping up the rating. I hope you enjoy it! Please review._

_Roz_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Night<p>

Sesshomaru was shocked at the notion. The idea of him bedding a human disgusted him to the core. But he did not find himself disgusted, but rather aroused at the thought of being with Rin. Sesshomaru cursed mentally. She was a human. He was a demon. It was completely wrong by all standards. But why did it feel so right?

Rin felt her face begin to burn as he said nothing. The blush not only covered the apples of her cheeks but extended from ear to ear. Her mind wondered around the idea, deepening her blush farther. "Well?"

"Hn, you wish for me, Lord Sesshomaru, to bed a human like yourself?" He was fighting himself, fighting against the tantalizing thought and the disgust in his voice.

She looked away embarrassed. "You act like it would be a horrible thing."

"You are asking me to lower myself." He growled at her causing her to jump away from him. When he realized what he said it was too late, he could not undo it.

Tears threatened her eyes again, "You'd be lowering yourself? " She pressed her lips together.

"Rin. This is foolish." Sesshomaru was not about to fight with her again.

"Foolish?" Her body stiffened with anger. "So I am foolish now? I'm foolish for asking the one thing I truly want?" She paused, anger beginning to build up. "God, Sesshomaru, you still think of me as a child, don't you?"

The demon did not respond. He scolded himself for upsetting her once more. He stared into her eyes as they burned with fury. Sesshomaru did not like seeing her act any way other than her bubbly self. That was the Rin he was fond of.

"Rin. You wish for me to lay with you and yet you cannot even control your own emotions. You are wasting my time."

"Well at least I have emotions!" She yelled. "You, on the other hand, would not act any other way even if I was killed in front of you. You're a cold, heartless bastard."

"Rin." he warned. His teeth pressed together, while low rumble vibrated in his throat. Sesshomaru thought back to all the times Rin was in trouble. Anger became his fuel, "You know nothing of how I feel."

"Of course not! You do not let anybody in Sesshomaru!" her fists balled up. "Even I am beginning to think you feel nothing."

Sesshomaru wanted to leave. To turn around and leave, but his pride would not let him.

Rin threw her anger away. "But I know you do." Her voice was low, hesitating, she reached up slightly and let her fingertips stroke along his cheek.

Her touch sent a shock through him in a way he did not expect. "Rin…"

"How does this make you feel?" She whispered.

She felt his jaw tighten under her fingertips. Her hand dropped down to the armor at his chest, then to the yellow sash tied at his waist. Cautiously, she untied it. He did not make a move to stop her. He watched as she carefully folded the sash up and placed it on the ground. Next, Rin carefully removed his armor, placing it near the sash.

Rin looked up into his eyes. "I love you, Sesshomaru." She told him, before she let her lips touch his.

Sesshomaru remained a perfect statue. Her lips were soft against his. He once again felt the shock that jolted him. He loathed the effect her touch had on him. To him, no human should have this effect over a demon, and yet she did. She made every muscle in his body tense. She sent a ping through his heart. His beast was surfacing. He tried to fight it, but this feeling was too strong for the mighty Sesshomaru.

He growled as his hand encircled her neck, pulling her away from him. "Is this what you really want?" His grip tightened. "To have your virginity taken by a demon?"

She smiled in relief. "Yes, Sesshomaru, this is what I want."

He stared into her eyes, "It will hurt. You be bruised and cut. You will bleed. Rin, you will feel the power of a demon." He felt her swallow. "Do you still want it?"

"Yes." she stood her ground.

Sesshomaru pulled her in closer to him. "After me no human man will satisfy you."

"There will be no one after you." She told him honestly. "I am only yours."

Her words turned something in him. Once again, he felt a sense of arousal. Sesshomaru hardened in response, his beast was aching for her touch. It never mattered to his beast who Sesshomaru took, only that he took them. Now his beast wanted Rin, and Sesshomaru no longer can think of a reason why he shouldn't have her.

Sesshomaru smirked slightly. "Rin, I will devour you." With that his lips went crashing down onto hers with potent hunger and desperation.

His hand kept at her throat as he bruised her lips with his own He filled her mouth with the warmth of his tongue. The erotic kiss was more than any human could dream of. The demon parted the kiss, pulling on Rin's bottom lip as he did so, causing a soft moan to escape her lips.

"But, you must to agree to one thing." Sesshomaru's voice was husky, practically seducing on her own.

Drunk off the taste of her first kiss, intoxicated by the scent of his skin, and dazed by her own arousal, she nodded. "Anything."

"If we proceed, then, after tonight, we will never see each other again." It hurt him to say it, but after her confession of love he knew he could no longer allow her in his life. It was an action his heart was fighting him over. His logic was driving him away from her, while something was trying to pull her closer.

All feeling washed away from Rin. She lingered on his every word. She knew in her heart Sesshomaru had too much pride to ever let her in. He has always been prejudiced towards humans. Now, it was either one night with him, or meaningless walks on the beach.

She pressed her lips together as her heart broke. "You give me my wish, and I promise you will never see me again."

Rin stared deep into his eyes. Her body was different now, she fully developed into a woman. But her eyes remained the same. She was so innocent. There was still that child deep down inside her. The child he saved all those years ago. However, her purity did not stop there. She was completely untouched.

The innocence he saw deep down inside her, made him freeze. He saw her bruised lips, the hurt in her eyes, and he knew that when he released his grip the mark on her neck would greet him. His jaw tightened as he removed his hand from her throat. The mark on her neck twisted his stomach into a knot. It was a miracle he hadn't crushed her windpipe.

"I'm sorry." For the first in his life he apologized. Never before had he lowered him to say such a thing to even another demon, let alone a human.

Rin merely smiled at him, "For what?" her hand gently glided up to stroke his cheek once again. "Bruises heal. Sesshomaru, you're a dog demon. You've based your life on being strong, powerful, and dominating. I can't expect your love making to be any different."

"Love making?" he tilted his head to the side.

While her hand dropped from his face, she took a sharp breath, "Sesshomaru, please, do not take that away from me. Please. Please let me believe that you are going to make love to me."

He gently touched her face, "I will not take such a thing from you."

She beamed up at him. He once again saw the innocence in her eyes. He wanted to take her innocence. He needed it to be his.

Sesshomaru fought the beast inside him. He ignored the lust his body had for her, and simply kissed her. This time it was gentle. He felt the softness of her lips, while she felt the kindness she knew he possessed. He tenderly kiss the mark he left on her neck. Her soft moans fed his arousal.

It wasn't long before Sesshomaru stripped them of their clothes. The cold air wrapped around their naked bodies. He pulled her in close against him causing her to realize how warm he was. Rin had pictured this moment a hundred times, but never had she pictured his skin to be hot to the touch. It did not suit the cold heart he was rumored to possess.

His heated skin was nothing compared to how her excitement burned with every kiss he placed on her body. Every touch of his hand sent her into bliss. It was pure ecstasy to her. However, to him, nothing compared to the quiet sounds she made.

She kissed him, ensuring that she was ready for what came next. He gladly seized the opportunity, finally taking the last bit of her purity she had left. As he entered her, she latched her arms tightly around his neck and cried out in what could only be pain. Reminding himself of how fragile the human body was he hugged her in his arms with the purpose to comfort her. Sesshomaru did not move, not even the slightest.

Rin left the comfort of his lips and kissed down his neck. Her action caused a low rumble deep in his throat. Smiling against his skin, she dared bite her lord softly. The result was a pleased growl and a tightened grip from him. Rin took no time sinking her teeth deeper into his skin.

Sesshomaru could no longer take it. No longer could he fight against what he wanted the most. Giving into his beast, he opened himself up and gave her what she truly wanted. Her pain melted away. The pleasure he made her feel nearly seemed as if it was too much for her to handle. This feeling was unlike anything she had felt before.

Passion burned deep down within her, as Sesshomaru held her close. The mighty demon was at a lost. He had bedded many bitches, but none of them compared to the way Rin made him feel. Everything she did electrified him.

Sesshomaru made sure Rin felt the intensity of making love to a demon. He drove himself deep into her, pushing her into the sand under them. His claws dug into her shoulder and her thigh, forever scarring her. The intense pleasure washed over their bodies and as they became tangled in a mess of each others hair. The friction drenched them in sweat. The raw mix of emotion was rough yet tender.

Finally, in one harmonious moment, Sesshomaru sent her over the edge as he spilled his seed into her. She tightened around him, milking him for all he had. Their climax was the perfect end to this fit of love. Rin had what she wished, and Sesshomaru had what he needed.

He allowed himself to relax against her damp body. He listened as she panted for breath while her heart pounded away. Sesshomaru couldn't comprehend the feeling he was experiencing. It was as if, he was in complete and utter tranquility. He had found a sanctuary in Rin. Something he had never felt before. Something he had to push aside.

The word human kept pressing within his brain. She was a human who loved him. A human who made him feel at peace with himself. A human who made him feel like no demon had before. She was a human. This was supposed to be impossible.

As soon as she had confessed her love for him, he should have left her and extinguish the fire that burned in her heart. But instead he decided to fuel it, to make it burn harder. He cursed himself for it.

He listened as her panting turned to soft breathing. She was drifting to sleep in his arms. As sure as he knew she was asleep, he pulled his body away from hers. He then cradled her in him arms. His eyes stared at her sleeping face. Rin was truly all woman now, because of him.

"You foolish girl." his voice was soft and quiet. "It goes without saying that I hold you above any other in my life." He ran a claw down her cheek, "That is the reason why we must part ways. I cannot allow such feeling towards a creature like yourself."

* * *

><p>Rin awoke slowly, the sun had risen sometime time ago. The memories flooded back to her. Her body was sore and yet she found the strength to jerk up off the sand. She instantly looked for her demon lover, out of fear he had already left her. But there he was, fully dressed looking down at her.<p>

"I thought you left me." She whispered to him, smiling bashfully at the sand.

He turned his head from her, thinking he should have. "You should get dressed."

Rin's face warmed up. Out of embarrassment she covered her chest and slowly found her way onto her feet. Her knees were wobbly, there was also a throbbing pain between her legs. She looked for her clothes as she dusted the sand off her body. Sesshomaru watched her every move while she dressed back into her kimono. However she soon found that her obi was missing.

"Umm…" she looked around her for any signs of it.

"What is it?" he demanded.

"I can't find my obi." She explained, embarrassed.

Sesshomaru made no sound nor did his expression change, he merely removed his yellow obi and extended it out to her.

"Are you sure?" She was surprised by his action.

"Rin , do not question me."

She nodded as she closed the gap between them. Her fingers kept her kimono closed until his obi secured it in place.

"I will take my leave now, Rin." He announced. "If you wish to say goodbye, do it now. Or you will never have a chance."

Sadness engulfed her heart. She entirely forgot that this would be the last time she saw him. Rin resisted the urge to throw herself against him and beg him to stay. Instead, she moved close to him, kissed him gently on his lips, and said, "Goodbye, my love."

Sesshomaru remained still as she slowly turned and moved away from him. He could smell the salty tears that fell from her eyes and he could hear her hushed sobs. His heart ached while he forced himself way from her. He refused to exhibit the same emotions she did. He would suffer silently as he threw her away.

* * *

><p>Kagome chewed her nails while Inuyasha sat, impatiently, tracing circles on the floor. Sango watched the fire burn their supper as Miroku fidgeted next to her. Their awkwardness caused Shippo to pace endlessly back and forth in front of the doorway. They were nervously waiting on Rin. Normally, when Rin went out with Sesshomaru, she was back that night or the next morning. But now the sun was slowly setting on the second day and she still had not returned.<p>

"How much longer until we go get her?" Shippo whined, crashing his head into the door frame. He had never been comfortable with his friend leaving to meet Sesshomaru.

"Keh! If that brat doesn't come back then good riddance." Inuyasha said hiding his true feelings towards Rin. In the past few years, she had become like irritating little sister to him.

Everyone threw glares at the half breed.

"Inuyasha." Kagome warned, before turning to Shippo, "If she's not back before the morning then well go look for her."

Sango nodded in agreement. "We will all go."

"Besides," Miroku entered the conversation. "I highly doubt Sesshomaru would let any harm come to Miss Rin."

His words didn't calm. anyone's nerves. Something to them felt wrong, but they didn't want to jump to a conclusion. Rin wasn't a child anymore and they knew they had to trust her.

In what seemed like seconds, Inuyasha and Shippo tensed up. Inuyasha suddenly forced himself up out of his seats. He smelt Rin, and he smelt blood. Not a lot but with Sesshomaru's scent mixed with hers the smell was horrifying.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered scared by his action.

When he said nothing, Shippo did. "It's Rin."

Without hesitating, the group (minus Inuyasha) made their way outside. They were all taken aback as a gloomy Rin stepped towards them. Her body, from what they saw, was covered in bruises. Her lips were swollen, bruised, and cut. From the hand print on her neck to the roughness of her walk, they could only stare and imagine what happened to her.

Kagome was the first to make a move, "Rin?"

Rin jumped back startled, not knowing she had even made it back. She stopped crying a while ago, seeing as no more tears would even come out.

"What happened to you?" Kagome stepped closer to her.

She shook her head, not feeling up to giving an answer. Not wanting to look at them, Rin stared at the ground. When she placed her head upon the priestess' shoulders, Kagome shot her friends a worried look.

Inuyasha finally joined them. "Rin, where's that bastard Sesshomaru?" He suddenly found a need to bash his brother's skull in. Thanks to his demon nose he already figured out what happened.

"Gone." She muttered.

The word struck Kagome as strange, "Gone? What do you mean, Rin?"

"He's gone." Her tears once again found their way to her eyes. "I will never see him again."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Pain

Kagome and Sango silently eyed each other as they tended to the wounds on Rin's body. She had several bruises, an alarming amount of cuts, and a few bite marks. They had already washed the sand off her body, which revealed a highly irritated area from where her skin made contact with the sand.

Her body had been through a lot. She was sore and damaged, it was a wonder how she could even move. But Rin did not regret a single bruise or claw mark. They were the last she had of her Lord. Though Rin never stated what happened between her and Sesshomaru, the condition of her body led the older girls to assume what to place.

As Kagome started to place a remedy on Rin's wounds that she made, Rin pulled away. "What's that?"

"Some herbs that will draw out any infection." Kagome assured her softly. She made sure Rin understood before she continued.

Rin never understood much about herbs. After she was placed in Kaede's care, the old priestess began to teach Rin in hopes she could one day become a Miko. However, Rin could not draw on any spiritual powers. She was not skilled in archery nor could she tell you the difference between helpful herbs and meaningless weeds. Rin lacked the skills to become a Miko. And in all honestly though, she never wished to be one. All the skills she did possess she gained on her travels with her demon Lord. To her those were all she needed.

Kaede entered the privacy of the hut with fresh towels. In her own time, she assisted the two girls. "Ye must answer this Rin, was ye forced?" Her voice was full of concern.

"No!" Rin yelled, nearly insulted. "I asked him to!" Silence grew heavy in the hut.

Sango jumped in, "But, why, Rin?" She was never able to comprehend the effect Sesshomaru had on Rin.

"I love him." Rin's answer was simple. The three older women felt the truth in Rin's words.

"We can all relate to love, child." Kaede comforted her, knowing it was not the place to scold her.

"Did he hurt you?" Kagome asked.

Rin smiled, "No. Not once." She felt them eye her wounds. "They are not intentional! I mean, Inuyasha is half demon. Has ever unintentionally harmed you?"

Kagome's face reddened, "Well… I.. umm…" She stuttered over her own words. "Inuyasha is very… gentle. I mean sometimes he'll- er- be a little… less gentle, but," she sighed and looked Rin over, "But it has never like this."

Rin knew they would never understand no matter how much she explained. "I'm tired." She told the girls as they finished up.

They hesitated slightly. Rin needed her privacy that's for sure. But the girls were scared to leave her alone in a moment like this. Kaede took the lead and made her way out of the small hut. Sango and Kagome soon followed.

Rin was left alone to think in her own thoughts. She was abandoned by the only person she wanted. And she wanted to push away anybody that was not him. A life without Sesshomaru was not something she desired, but now she had no choice. Her mind dreamed of the years to come. She tried to imagine what it would be like to be with someone else. Someone human.

Could she be content with such a life? Can she love someone else? Marry him? Give him children? And all while being happy? Could she replace Sesshomaru that easily?

No. Rin couldn't see her life with someone else. In fact, picturing a life without him only made Rin contemplate death. She would rather die than live without him.

* * *

><p>Shippo had fallen asleep some time ago. The little fox was exhausted with worry. Miroku was pressed against a tree, waiting for any word from Sango and Kagome. While waiting he spent most of his time convincing Inuyasha not to do anything rash. At least, not until they knew for sure what had happened. He opened his eyes in time to see the girls coming his way. He stood up, hoping for the best and expecting the worst.<p>

"How is she?" He asked before they had fully reached him.

Kagome sighed, "I've seen a lot of broken hearted girls in my life, but she takes the cake."

After years of knowing the Miko, Miroku still had trouble understanding her sayings. "Was it…" his voice trailed off not able to finish the question.

"She says it wasn't forced." Sango stated as if she could not believe Rin could ever be willing. She always assumed the relationship Rin had with Sesshomaru was far more innocent.

"She says she loves him." Kagome added.

Miroku sighed, "She is an adult and she can make her own decisions. If this was willing then there is nothing we can do about it."

Sango made a sound. "He's a demon. A demon lord at that. He should have known better. Even if she was willing, he should have refused her."

"You're right." Miroku crossed his arms. "But Sango, love, if it was you that had come to me, because of my feelings, I could never refuse you."

"You think he returns her feelings?" Sango was taken aback by her husband's statement.

"I don't know." He debated.

"Sesshomaru hates humans and he is cold hearted!" Sango jumped to say. "There is no way he did that out of love."

Kagome sighed. "If that's true Sango, then why did he go out of his way to protect her all these years? Why would he let her travel with him? I don't think we would even be talking about this if he did not care for her."

Sango looked at her friend, "But it's Sesshomaru we're talking about. You and I know just as well that he's incapable of showing affection."

Inuyasha watched from a far as his friends continued to debate on the matter. He scoffed every time he heard Sesshomaru's name. "Morons," he said to himself.

Within seconds he pushed his way into Rin's hut. He crossed his arms and practically stared down at her. "Hey stupid."

Rin blinked up at him, searching his face for an explanation as to way he was there. "Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha inhaled deeply before removing his sword. He took a seat across from Rin. While his arm hugged the sword, he tried to find the right thing to say.

She stared at him. Well to be more exact, she stared at his sword. Countless times she had seen him slay many demons with the sword. Such a weapon could take her life with ease. She began to think of ways to retrieve the sword from him. The only issue was he always had the sword on him. It would probably just be much easier to retrieve a sword from one of the village men. Or even a knife Kaede uses to cook with. Rin ran through every option, pondering them silently.

"Listen," He snapped her from her suicidal thoughts. "I er.." he exhaled noisily as he looked away from her.

"What are you doing here?" She finally asked. "What do you want Inuyasha?"

He didn't answer he right away, "I need to make sure you're gonna be okay." His voice was filled with concern.

"I'm fine Inuyasha. Now please leave." Rin said quietly, while she stared blankly at him. Her lie brought out more emotions that she tried to hide from him. The truth was though, she was slowly falling apart.

"You're lying." He stated.

"Yeah, well… you don't know that." her lips trembled. She looked into his eyes. They were the same golden eyes Sesshomaru had.

Inuyasha made a frustration sound, "It's a lie. It's the same exact lie my mother told me every minute of every day."

Rin couldn't draw up a response. Never before had Inuyasha ever mentioned his mother to her. She had only heard stories from Kagome.

"I can't tell you how old I was, but I was real young when she died." Inuyasha continued. "She kept saying she was fine. Every day she kept that smile on her face. But really, she was gradually giving up." He paused finding the next words difficult. "Until one day, she had no more will, nothing holding her here. And she died."

Rin took in a sharp breath.

"My mother lived her life heartbroken by a demon." he looked Rin directly in the eyes. "The same heartbreak is all over you, Rin."

"I remind you of her?" Rin asked quietly. Inuyasha never express any concerned for her before. Rin didn't know how to process his sudden concern.

"Keh, yeah. Just cause you're stupid enough to sleep with a demon." His harsh word choice reminded Rin of his brother.

"I'm not like her, Inuyasha." Rin told him, "Yes we both had demon lover, and we have to live without them. But when she died she got to be with him again." she shook her head. "Not me though. When I die, he won't be there with open arms waiting for me."

Rin began to sob again. Dying was pointless now. She would be cursed to live without him in the afterlife too.

Inuyasha watched as she sobbed. "Rin…"

"I have nothing!" She cried out causing her sobs to become harder, "I have nothing to live for. I have nothing to die for. Inuyasha I have absolutely nothing." Her hysterical sobbing disrupted her breathing. Tear's poured from her eyes while she gasped for air. "Sesshomaru…"

Inuyasha growled quietly. He remembered back, to when his mother was alive. He remembered how she would sob at night in the privacy of her own room calling out for his father.

Rin threw herself against Inuyasha, crying into his shirt. He sighed before he told her the words he wished he had told his mother, all those years back. "You're going to be okay. I promise."

* * *

><p>The past five months haven't been easy for Rin. Every morning she goes through the motions of everyday life and every night she cries herself to sleep, that is if sleep ever comes. She was not aware of the world around her. And much to her friend's dismay, Rin kept to herself.<p>

Not only has she been had to deal with the grief of losing Sesshomaru, but now she is harboring a secret. Since her night with her Lord, Rin no longer had her monthly sickness. At first she thought nothing of it when the bleeding never came. Then she began to act out of sorts. The smell of fish drove her to empty the contents of her stomach every time. She often became dizzy, as if her head was spinning off her own body. All this plus small rounded stomach she hid under her robes, led her to conclude that she was with child.

And now the pain grew. With the child came more emotions then just the heartbreak. Rin honestly felt in her heart that her Sesshomaru would hate her for producing his child. She felt her friends would turn their backs on her. Every time she saw Inuyasha her stomach would flip. He was a reflection of what Sesshomaru hated the most. Now that hate will extend to what grows in her own stomach.

Rin was now mauled with emotions she never dreamed she would ever have.

* * *

><p>The demoness was very appealing. She was envied by the most of the bitches of the West. Her hair was a stunning silver that reached below her back. The body she had was tall and slender. Her eyes were a unique copper color that hypnotized many demons. The magenta markings that striped her cheek bones proved her to be a worthy mate for Sesshomaru. Her bloodline would be a grand addition to his own.<p>

But those were not the reason's Sesshomaru had the bitch in his private chambers. He needed to be satisfied. Once rumors of her skills in bed had reached Sesshomaru he instantly called for her presence. A demoness with such a reputation had to be able to quench the hunger Sesshomaru bore.

He watched as she seductively removed the elegant kimono she wore. It was enough to drive anyone else mad, but Sesshomaru found himself bored. He simply watched as she touched her own body as a way to stimulate a reaction from him. Sesshomaru clenched his jaw together, rather repulsed by the way her own hands entered her own body or the way her fingers pinched at her own nipples.

She crawled over to him like a cat on the prowl. Crawling over him she roughly pushed him to the ground earning a growl from her demon Lord. She merely laughed as feverishly captured his lips. Sesshomaru, feeling no need to kiss her, pushed her back. She smiled before lightly licking at his chin.

The bitch proceeded by gnawing at his neck. Normally, Sesshomaru found this action very pleasing, but now he only grinded his teeth together as he forced himself to allow her to continue.

He felt as she licked and kissed her way down his chest. Nothing about this was exciting, but his instincts harden him from the moment he felt her touch. She pulled away his pants just enough to reveal his swollen member. Her warm tongue wrapped around his tip before she plunged him into her silky mouth.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes as she went about her business. To him it only felt alright. Nothing extraordinary. Nothing he hadn't felt a hundred times before. This demoness was not doing the job he wanted from her. She wasn't satisfying him even the smallest amount. There was only one person who could, though he refuses to accept that Rin will be the only person that can ever sexually satisfy him.

_Rin. _

He took in a sharp breath as he remembered her. He thought about how she made him feel, the pleasure that she brought to him. The wonderful smell her arousal gave off. How her petite body fit perfectly against his. How the warmth of her mouth tasted. How the mere touch of her finger tips sent him over the edge. He remembered everything about Rin.

"Leave." He ordered the demoness, eyes snapping open.

She pulled away from him, slightly confused. "Excuse me?"

"Leave now." His voice hid a small growl that rumbled in his throat.

She only tilted her head, as she leaned close to his face. "But we have only gotten started." she purred into his ear.

Sesshomaru growled louder, "Remove yourself from my presence."

"Not till I'm done, love."

His eyes flashed red as he stood up, pulling her with him by the neck, "I am not your love."

She gasped for air as he held her by her neck. He made a disgusted face. Sesshomaru threw her to the side. Her body went flying through one of the sliding doors. Sesshomaru paid her no attention to her as he dressed himself. "Never show your face around me again."

He left her there naked, in a pile of broken wood. Once again, the touch of a demon bitch repulsed him. Once again, he was left feeling empty, craving the touch of Rin.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru leaned against one of the many trees in the forest. He closed his eyes, and thought of the human that plagued his mind. Rin had captivated his head ever since their departure.<p>

He had walked half way to the village she resided in. Now he sat debating if he should continue on his way or turn around and go home. This was the third time he dared to go to her, and like the other times he stopped at the same place. He hesitated going any farther. Sesshomaru couldn't comprehend, the hold Rin seemed to have over him. Five months have passed and he couldn't forget the human.

He sighed as he reached into his kimono and pulled out a green obi. It was the very same green obi Rin thought she had misplaced. In truth, Sesshomaru took it. He kept the obi with him at all times, close to his own heart. He did not know why he did such a foolish act, but he did.

* * *

><p><em>-A note from Roz-<em>

_I hope you liked this chapter ^^. A couple of people__ in the reviews__ said I made them cry. I am sooo sorry. I hate making people cry. lol I also wanna give a huge thanks to Stigmafan123. She is my amazing wonderful beta! Thanks hun! _

_So, this is where I say thanks for reading! Please review! _

_Love,_

_Roz_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Vow

"Seventeen." A silky voice called out.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes slowly, already knowing who would have the guts to approach him. As he leaned against the tree, exhausted, his eyes glanced upon the dog demoness towering over him. "Mother. What are you going on about now?"

Like his, his Inu Kimi's face remained void of emotion. If any emotion was shown on the Lady's face, it was boredom. "I am talking about the number of bitches you have mutilated in some way over the past few months." She tilted her head. "Normally, I would not care what you do. But before have I never seen you go through so many in a short period of time."

"Are you saying you are worried?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow toward his mother.

"Hardly." Inu Kimi looked away. The conversation was growing dull for the her taste. "Though it is unlike you."

"Hn. You would do best not to meddle in the affairs of others, Mother." Sesshomaru rose to his feet.

Her eyes shifted back to his son. "You are mateless." She said rather bluntly. "And until you take a bitch properly, I am still the Lady of the West. Any dishonorable actions you commit, Sesshomaru, I must cover up and I don't want to have to cover another illegitimate child. Inuyasha was enough for my taste. "

Sesshomaru continued to stare blankly into the forest, in the direction of Rin's village. All day he remained in the same spot, half way between his lands and her village. All day he had debated if he should go to her or go back home. His mind was tired. But no matter how much he hoped it never rested. She was always on his mind.

"If the other Lords catch wind of your fornicating, then you will make the West a mockery." She was practically scolding him.

"It is no one's business who I bed." He told her.

She pressed her lips together, choosing her next words carefully. "No matter how much you try Sesshomaru, her scent still lingers on you."

Sesshomaru glanced at his mother. Did she believe he was using these bitches to remove Rin's scent? He thought she was smarter than that. It wasn't her scent he was trying to get rid of. It was her touch. No one had ever touched him like she did or made him feel as great. He knew he could find someone better. A demon somewhere had to be better.

"Where is she Sesshomaru?" InuKimi inquired. "Your human pet?"

He said nothing.

"Did you finally eat her?" She reached forward and brushed his hair away from his shoulder. "No, you're too much like your father to do that."

The demon Lord tightened his grip on Rin's obi, he had had enough. "I am nothing like that fool." He turned from his mother as he took his leave.

Inu Kimi watched her son leave before she looked in the direction Sesshomaru had been staring. She knew it was where the human that Sesshomaru was reluctant to call his ward resided. "I have never seen anyone have a power over him like you do." She spoke as if she was speaking directly to Rin.

* * *

><p>Rin stared at the floor, waiting for someone to speak. Moments ago, she put her trust in her friends and told them about her pregnancy. She was so afraid what they would say, but Rin had to tell them. It was getting harder and harder for her to conceal her stomach.<p>

"Rin," Kagome spoke as she inched closer to the young girl. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I…" She shook her head. "I thought you would disapprove."

It was Sango's turn to move herself closer to the girl. "We're your friends Rin. You are allowed to tell us anything and we will support you."

"After everything you have been through child, you cannot do this alone." Kaede spoke.

Rin sighed as she carefully placed a hand on her stomach. The child in her womb was moving around. "I… I'm sorry." tears threatened her eyes once again. Crying seemed to be a daily occurrence now.

"No Rin." Kagome placed her arm around Rin knowing how delicate she was currently. "You don't need to be sorry."

"Miss Rin." Miroku gave her a soft smile. "We are here for you."

Inuyasha sighed before getting up and leaving the hut. Seeing the half demon leave made the tears fall from her eyes. She sighed, wishing that he would have stayed.

"Don't worry. I'll talk to him." Kagome told her comfortingly.

Rin shook her head. "No, let me." She rose up to her feet and wiped her tears from her face. She left the hut in search of the half demon before anyone could say otherwise.

She knew where to find him. Inuyasha had the silliest habit of climbing to the top of a tree whenever he had spare time. Rin found him in his favorite spot, a tree that not only over looked the village but the forest as well. Kagome always called it his guard tower.

"Inuyasha." She called up to him.

He didn't move. "Yeah?"

"Can we talk?" she said quietly not even sure if he could hear her.

She watched as he placed his hands behind his head. "Nothin to talk about."

Rin took in a deep breath, "There has to be something. Not even a 'hey stupid?'"

Inuyasha looked down at her, "There's nothin to say 'cause I already knew."

"You already knew?" she repeated. "How?"

The half demon jumped down to her, "I could smell it on you, stupid."

"Oh. Why didn't you say something?" She asked.

"You weren't telling anyone, just didn't think you wanted anyone to know." he shrugged.

She smiled at him slightly. "Thank you…"

"Hmp… you're still stupid." Inuyasha looked away from her.

The air around them was awkward. Neither one knew what to say. The child in her stomached flipped, once again reminding Rin of Sesshomaru. She placed her hand on her stomach. Part of her couldn't believe she was with child. Sesshomaru's child, at that.

That terrified her. Many times over she witness Sesshomaru's cold nature to his brother. She couldn't imagine what it would be like for the half breed to be his own child. In her heart she felt he will surely hate the baby.

"Inuyasha, did Sesshomaru treat you poorly when you were younger?" She was curious.

"Well, he was an even bigger bastard when he was growing up." Inuyasha casually leaned against his tree. "When my mother was alive he never acknowledged I existed. After she died, his mother took me in." he scoffed. "I went from living with humans who hated me to living with demons who hated me. Sesshomaru went from ignoring me to publicly humiliating me. Until one day I couldn't take that crap any longer and I left. Never looked back."

Rin's heart sank. "You had a bad childhood?"

"I had a bad life. I'm not gonna lie to you." He told her. "The first time I felt accepted was with Kikyo. Then Kagome." he paused. "And the rest of those morons. Being a half breed isn't the best life. But I guess my life isn't as bad as others."

"There are others with worse lives?" Rin hugged herself, suddenly feeling overwhelmed.

Inuyasha nodded. "I'm only telling you this so you can prepare your life ahead, okay? Don't get all upset and stuff. Your kid will have a tough life."

Rin nodded, "Inuyasha. I need you to promise you will never tell Sesshomaru."

"Damn. I was hoping to bash his skull in." Inuyasha sighed, but agreed to her request.

* * *

><p>After the stressful day, Rin tried escaped her problems by retreating to her hut. She crawled onto her bed, exhausted. In her mind she kept playing the words Inuyasha told her over and over.<p>

Rin knew her baby was going to have a hard life.

She thought back to all the times she seen Inuyasha have to deal with prejudice. People treated him poorly, because he was half demon. Sesshomaru disliked him for being half human. They all failed to see the warm heart Inuyasha had.

Her heart would always break when anything negative came towards her friend. Anger followed, she never understood why this prejudice existed.

But what would it belike watching them treat her own child that way. Rin tried to picture it. She pictured how her child would be treated, what they would do to it. Would her child be lucky enough to meet someone like Kagome or the others?

But more importantly, what if Sesshomaru found out? What if down the road he found the child?

Suddenly, Rin began crying. She couldn't bear the thought of her baby being mistreated in any form. Gently, she hugged her stomach as she sobbed hard.

"I can't do this." she said between sobs. "I can't! I- I just can't."

* * *

><p>The beach seemed so dull without…<p>

No. Sesshomaru wouldn't let himself think about her. He watched the waves crash against the sand. The salty air filled his lungs as he inhaled. Over the water, the sun hung making the ocean shimmer. Behind him the trees lightly rustled as the sea wind ran through their leaves.

The months were dragging by quickly. It had already been over nine months since he last saw her. It was the longest he'd gone without seeing her.

Damn. Once again, his mind went back to her.

No matter what he did or where he went she was on his thoughts. This was absolutely foolish, a demon like him should be able to let go of her with such ease.

So, why the hell was she still on his mind?

* * *

><p>The pain that engulfed her body was like nothing he had ever felt before. She was drenched in sweat. Never before had she cried out in such pain. It was as if her body was ripping in two. It had been nine months since she had seen her Sesshomaru. Nine long, sad months since she laid with him. And now, she was in labor.<p>

The pain made it seem like it had been months. However, it had only been hours. Early this morning she woke up to a sharp pain, now as the sun began to set she was being told to push. She didn't know where she had found the strength, but she did what she was told.

Her head was spinning and her vision was blurred. Rin felt sick to her stomach. Over the years and especially over the past few months she had heard stories of delivery. She had even been there each time Sango gave birth. The women were so strong. But, Rin didn't have the strength to sit up, Kagome had to assist her by sitting behind her. In a way, Kagome gave her comfort, though she wished it was Sesshomaru coaching her.

In fact, he was all she could think about. She wanted him there more than anything else in the world. Rin wanted him there as she gave birth to their child. The tears ran down her face as she cried out to him.

* * *

><p>Rin's eyes fluttered open. Her whole body ached. The sunlight that beamed down on her from the window warmed her sore body. She slowly sat up as she remembered she was now a mother. She instantly wanted to see her baby, but as she looked around for the infant she became aware that she was not alone.<p>

Beside her, a familiar demon cradled the child. The familiarity of the demon sent a pain through her heart. From the crescent moon on her forehead to the long silver hair that fall down her back. She was beautiful.

Rin remembered back to when she met her. "You're his mother." her voice was slightly hoarse.

The demoness nodded. "Never before did I ever think my grandchild will be half human."

"InuKimi…" Rin breathed, "Why are you here?"

She brushed the infant's hair lightly with her fingertips. "I wanted to know why you were not around any longer. Does Sesshomaru know?"

Rin shook her head. "And I don't want him to know."

For the first time InuKimi look directly at Rin. "At all?" she watched Rin shake her head. "Why?"

"He wanted me out of his life for being human and he hates Inuyasha for being half human." The words made Rin's eyes tear up. "Please, don't tell him. I couldn't bear it knowing he was disgusted with his own child."

InuKimi remained quiet as she stared at the infant. "She will be our secret then."

"She?" Rin realized she didn't even know the gender.

The demoness gave her a kind smile, "Yes. Rin you have a daughter."

Rin eye's tear up, "May I please have her?" She extended out her arms.

As InuKimi placed her in Rin's arms she gasped. The baby was beautiful. She had Sesshomaru's silver hair and golden eyes. Her white ears were perched up on the top of her head. Rin didn't want to take her eyes off of the baby.

Suddenly, she realized something. This little girl was worth all the pain she had been through. All the hurt she went through over the past months, all the hurt her heart went through, and even the pain from the night before it was all worth it. She had a piece of Sesshomaru and no one could that away from her.

"Rin, what will you name her?" The demoness' voice was soft.

She hadn't even thought of names yet. After thinking long and hard she finally came up with a name. "If I could remember my mother's name, I would name her that. Instead, I wish to give her your name. You saved my life once and you are her grandmother."

"I would be honored." InuKimi leaned forward and kissed the humans forehead. "I have a request though. Call her Kimi, it's what Sesshomaru's father called me. A pet name, if you will."

Rin smiled. "It suits her."

InuKimi reached out and touched the infant's ear. "I should be going." She rose up to her feet.

Rin quickly grabbed her hand. "Promise me you will never tell Sesshomaru. That you vow to take it to the grave. Even after I am gone, you will not tell him of Kimi."

"I swear to you her existence will not slip out of my mouth." InuKimi promised.

Rin bit her lip unsurely.

The demoness squeezed the human's hand reassuring her. "May I visit her?"

"Won't Sesshomaru notice?" Rin was to worried that Sesshomaru would find out.

"I won't come often." She told her. "Once a year, maybe even twice. My son cares not what I do. I doubt he will even notice."

Rin's face softened before she looked back to her daughter. "If you promise to only look at her as your granddaughter and not a half breed then you may see her."

"I promise." InuKimi nodded agreeing with Rin's rule.

* * *

><p>The infant slept peacefully in Rin's arm. She gently brushed her hair. Rin didn't even look up when someone entered the hut.<p>

"So what'd the ol' hag want?" Inuyasha voice called out.

"Inuyasha." Rin kept her eyes on her daughter. "Did InuKimi ever treat you poorly?"

"No-" he started.

"Then do not call her an old hag." Rin barely whispered.

She heard Inuyasha scoff like he did when Kagome scolded him. "How's the runt?"

Rin looked up at him, "She just sleeps." she pressed her lips together pausing. "Is that normal? Or should she be wake more?"

He gave a half laugh. "All babies do is sleep, eat and poop. She's normal all right."

"Good." Rin looked back down at her. "She looks like him."

"Nah." Inuyasha sat beside her. "If ya look past the demon part, she's all you." he extended his hands towards the baby.

Rin smiled as she let him hold her. The were two of a kind, Rin knew Kimi would have a bond with Inuyasha no one else would ever have. They both were oppressed by the world. And like Inuyasha, Kimi was born to a human mother who fell in love with a demon. It was Rin's and Izayoi's decision that affected their children's life. Together the two will always understand one another.

"You'll take care of her, right?" Rin said meekly.

"What?" Inuyasha looked up at her.

"When I'm gone. You'll look after her." she didn't know what else to say. "Please."

Inuyasha looked down at his niece. "Yeah, I'll take care of her. But you gotta live a long life with her. Got it?"

Tears fell from her eyes as she smiled at him. "Got it."

* * *

><p><em>-A note from Roz-<em>

_Guy I am sorry this story took forever to updated. A lot of personal stuff as been happening. I appreciate all of your patience! And thank you for all the reviews. Love you guys! And I love my wonderful beta who's put up with my nonsense XD. _

_LLAP_

_Roz_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Sickness

_Sesshomaru walked on the beach, his feet sliding into the sand. The little girl skipped behind him, happily humming a song. Why was she with him again? _

"_Lord Sesshomaru?" She danced up beside him._

_He stopped and glanced down at the little girl, "What is it Rin?" _

"_Are you married?" She shyly kicked a seashell in front of her. _

"_Marriage is a human thing." He told her. _

"_Demons don't marry?" Rin looked surprised. "Rin thought everyone married!" _

_It surprised him how little humans knew about demon culture. "We do not marry, however we do mate." _

"_What's the difference?" Confusion showed on her face._

_Sesshomaru thought back to his childhood, to when he asked the same question. His father tried to convey to him that there was no difference. Marriage and mating were ways to bond yourself to the person of your choice. But as Sesshomaru came to observe it, demons tended to take it far more seriously. They didn't have affairs, they honored their mate. Perhaps his father devalued mating to make up for the affair he had with Inuyasha's mother. _

"_There is a far greater connection between the two with mating. Their scent, lives, bodies and souls become one. Marriage is a delusional attend by humans to copy that connection." He told her before continuing to walk on._

"_Do you have a mate?" She asked following him. _

"_No." he stopped again, realizing the conversation wasn't over. _

"_Will you?" _

_Sesshomaru never had a desire to have that connection, but as Lord of the West he knew he needed to acquire an heir. "One day perhaps." _

"_I want a mate." she said beaming._

_He raised an eyebrow at her, "Really?" _

_She nodded, "Oh, yes!" the little girl giggled._

"_Hn." he closed the conversation, feeling something stir with in him. _

* * *

><p>The demon in front of Sesshomaru fell to the ground panting. He seemed to be a bad partner for sparring. Besides the sweat dripping down his chest Sesshomaru looked un-fazed from the training, while his opponent looked completely ghastly.<p>

He needed something to shake the memories in his head, but nothing seemed to help. It was infuriating him.

"Oh my," his mother made her presence known, "You truly are just like your father."

He waved his hand and dismissed the demon, "What are you going on about now?"

"Well whenever your father missed Izayoi he trained with every fiber of his body." She said coolly.

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped to his mother. "Just what are you implying?"

"Nothing." She looked pleased with the comparison. "Nothing at all."

"There is no one in my life that I miss." he said through his teeth.

"I never said there was." She leaned against the door frame. "Though there is someone I miss."

He made no effort to acknowledge what she said.

"I miss that little pet of yours. She brought a sense of joy to the manor." his mother exaggerated a sigh. "You should fetch her for me."

"Mother, you can just go visit her again." He put his bamboo sword in its appropriate place. "Her scent is on you, or do you think me to be naïve?"

She sighed. "Why are you throwing her away?"

"Why are you so concerned?" He countered.

InuKimi shook her head. "Because you haven't been yourself since she left.

Sesshomaru looked at her. "She's been gone a year. Out of my life and I couldn't be happier."

"Happier. Interesting, I didn't know that my dear cold son could feel happiness." She took her leave not even wanting to hear his next retort.

* * *

><p>Rin rocked her three month old in her arms. She was trying her hardest to soothe the crying child, but nothing seemed to work. Kimi was fed and changed but she still cried. She didn't respond to rocking, she just cried.<p>

She laid her down on her bed, "Kimi, I don't know what you want." Rin shook her head. "Please, just stop. Just stop crying! I don't know what to do."

Rin held back her tears. The past three months had been completely hectic. She didn't know the first thing about taking care of an infant. Her friend had been helping her the best they could, but tonight Kaede said it would be best if Rin took care of her by herself. So here see was trying to soothe her crying baby.

Out of the corner of her eye see spotted the item she has held close to her heart for the past year. Sesshomaru's obi laid half hidden by a blanket. Her hand reached out and grabbed the silky obi.

"You have no idea how much I miss you." She whispered as she pressed the obi against her face. "Things would be so much easier if you were here."

Suddenly, Kimi stopped crying. Cautiously, Rin looked at her daughter. The infant was grabbing the opposite end of the obi. Being curious, Rin took the obi from Kimi which instantly resulting in her crying.

She picked her baby up and willingly giving her the obi, "You just wanted your father's obi." That's all it took, the tears slid down Rin's face. "I'm sorry he's not here, Kimi. I'm so sorry."

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru ran the fabric along his fingers. The green obi had lost her scent long ago. He tried to sort things. Since, they went their separate ways life has been so dull. Things were so different. Why did that infuriate him so much?<p>

He looked down at the village. Staying hidden away from anyone to see. He spotted her. From here he could barely smell her, but her knew the person was Rin. She was carrying a basket, walking beside Inuyasha's wench.

Rin looked happy. She was smiling and talking, without a care in the world. Then it dawned on him, he expected her to see her unhappy. He thought that he would see her doing worst then him, yet she seemed perfectly fine.

So why wasn't he?

His jaw tightened while watched her enter one of the many huts. He said a final goodbye as he released the obi from his grasp.

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday!" Kagome threw her hands up as she yelled. She was purely overzealous.<p>

Kimi raised eye brow as she stared at her aunt. She looked to Rin who only laughed.

"Be glad you don't live with her Kimi." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Bad." the two year old pointed to Inuyasha.

Rin hugged her daughter. "He is bad, isn't he?"

"So, Miss Kimi, do you know how old you are today?" Miroku smiled down at her.

She rolled her eyes and extended out her hand with two fingers raised. Rin buried her face in her daughters hair smiling, as she inhaled that sweet scent she remembered Sesshomaru had. She couldn't believe it's been over two years since see last saw him.

"Very good." Miroku nodded.

"Yeah yeah, the kid knows her age. When she saves the world then I'll be impressed." Inuyasha leaned against his wall.

Kimi pointed at him again. "Bad!" The past few months, she had developed a habit of saying that after every time he spoke.

"Seriously Inuyasha!" Kagome glared at him. "Are you going to act like this with our kid?" she pointed to her growing belly.

"Keh." He looked away from his wife.

"Bad." Kimi glared at him, hugging Sesshomaru's obi.

"Shippo," Sango smiled at him, "Why don't you take Kimi to play with the kids?"

He groaned, "Where are they?"

"Down by the river." Sango answered.

Shippo sighed, "Come on Kimi."

Rin watched as Shippo led her daughter away by the hand. "Thanks for this Kagome."

"Oh, this is nothing!" Kagome waved her hand. "If we were in my time, there would be a huge party. And lots of presents!" She sighed, looking partly homesick.

"Who needs that stuff!" Inuyasha quickly said, not liking when Kagome is upset.

Miroku leaned close to Inuyasha, "Bad."

Inuyasha glared at him, before looking at Rin. "Why is that brat doing that?"

"Probably because its true." Rin laughed. She took a deep breath before turning her head to cough.

"You okay?" Sango asked her.

"Oh, I'm fine." Rin waved off her concern. "Just a small cough."

"So how are you doing?" Kagome moved to sit close to Rin.

"Better than her last birthday." Rin admitted.

"I saw you last night, just standing outside." Kagome told her. "You looked fairly upset."

"Just remembering Sesshomaru." Rin smiled slightly.

Kagome sighed and looked at Inuyasha, her face full of concern.

"Really, guys you don't have to worry about me." Rin told them. "It's been two years, I'm fine, really."

"Who the hell are you trying to convince?" Inuyasha asked.

Rin sighed. She didn't reply to him instead she turned to Sango, "I'm feeling really tired, would you mind keeping an eye on Kimi while I rest?"

"Of course." She smiled.

Rin said her good byes before leaving her friends. She made her way to her hut. As she entered, she allowed her tiredness to show on her face. Crawling into her bed, Rin hugged her chest. The pain had been progressively getting worst. She once again began coughing.

She fell into sleep hoping the sickness would go away as quick as possible.

* * *

><p>Coughing.<p>

Rin woke up from a coughing fit. Her hand moved up to her face, covering her mouth. Her lungs hurt. The pain in her chest had increased. It took her a while to compose herself. Instantly, Rin grew alarmed. The iron taste that consumed her mouth worried her. But it wasn't until she saw the red blood in her hand that she became scared.

Slowly, she pulled herself out of bed. She looked to where her daughter normally slept, the bed was empty. "Kimi." she whispered as she stumbled out of the hut.

It was now dark outside. How long had she been asleep? Staggering aimlessly, Rin eventually found her way to Sango's and Miroku's. Her vision blurred while she called out for her daughter.

"Rin?" she heard someone say. Turning she saw Inuyasha, but before she could react, her world went dark.

* * *

><p>"Rin!" Inuyasha yelled.<p>

He had found her dazed, her scent soaked with blood. Now she was laying in the dirt. Quickly, he darted towards her. He was relieved to find that she was still breathing.

"Miroku!" he yelled as he scooped her up in his arms.

It wasn't long before the monk found his way outside followed by his wife. Terror spread across his face as he saw Rin. "What happened?"

"I don't know, she just collapsed!" Inuyasha picked her up.

"What do you mean she just collapsed?" Sango looked panicked. "Is… is that blood?"

He nodded, not knowing exactly what to say. He looked down at her, she shifted painfully in her unconsciousness. She coughed causing Inuyasha to smell the blood on her breath. "Her skin is on fire."

"Miroku," Sango looked at him washing the fright from her face, "Kagome has medicine. Will you get her something for the fever?" As Miroku walked away she added, "And whatever you do, do not let her come. She doesn't need to get sick."

He nodded understanding. Kagome had a hard time conceiving. Being sick would put her pregnancy at risk. That was not something anyone would want. Especially Rin. Sango sighed before leading the way to Rin's hut, Inuyasha followed her close behind. Upon entering the hut the were shocked to see the amount of blood on and around her bed.

"It looks like she was attacked." Sango whispered.

Inuyasha laid Rin down on Kimi's bed. "I would have known if she was attacked." He muttered.

She looked at Rin in his arms. "What is wrong with her?"

* * *

><p>They silently sat in Kagome's hut. Little Kimi hugged her father's obi as Kagome held her close. She had been peacefully asleep for hours now, but when she was awake, the little girl was fully aware something was wrong with her mother.<p>

"Have you ever seen anything like this in time, Kagome?" Miroku broke the silence.

She sighed. "On T.V. maybe, but not in real life. "

Miroku bowed his head.

Kaede came into the hut, with a grim look spread across her face. "I do not think even Kagome's time could help her."

"What do you mean?" Sango whispered.

"Her soul and her body are fighting." She took a seat near Kagome. "I have heard the stories from Rin. How she has been brought back from the dead twice now. Her soul does not belong here, but her human body has managed to keep it here for as long as it could."

Tears threatened Kagome's eyes. "She's dying?"

Kaede sadly nodded. "She's trying to fight it, but I'm afraid she is not succeeding. The poor girl."

The room got quiet again. Kagome began to sob, while Sango leaned against her husband. Inuyasha watched their grief and growled. They all looked up at him as he abruptly kicked off the wall he was leaning against, and started to leave.

"Where are you going?" Kagome whispered

He stopped at the doorway. "You know what I'm doing. She keeps muttering that bastards name." Inuyasha's eyes were cold. "He deserves to know what he's done to her."

* * *

><p><em>-A note from Roz-<em>

_Thanks for being patient with my updates. This only has one or two more chapters. XD thanks for all the reviews! I love them! _

_LLAP_

_Roz_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Lost

InuKimi let her feet carry her as fast as they could. As soon as she recognized his scent she knew something was wrong. The last time Inuyasha stepped foot in the Westernlands was right before his mother had passed. Why would he be coming now?

She entered a clearing where Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood. The tension was heavy, as they stared each other down. Inuyasha had his sword extended out in front of him, as he panted for air. The ground in-between them was disturbed from an attack, one that had been deflected by the sword in Sesshomaru's hand.

She had just opened her mouth to say something when she heard Inuyasha speak.

"She's dying." his voice was dangerously low.

InuKimi looked at Sesshomaru in time to see his eyes narrow.

"What are you talking about?" She asked Inuyasha while she kept her eyes on Sesshomaru.

"Rin. She's dying." he yelled at Sesshomaru. All his hatred for his brother was seemingly composed in one sentence. The fury in his eyes could burn holes through Sesshomaru.

However, Inuyasha didn't seem to evoke any reaction from Sesshomaru. It was as if he was completely frozen in front of them, with the same hollow look on his face.

"You can smell it on me, can't you?" Inuyasha prepared his sword by extending it out in front of him. "Her blood."

His eyes focused on his brother, before he launched himself forward in an attack. Sesshomaru blocked the attack with his own sword. The two struggled for power, though Sesshomaru did not show any sign he was straining. In one fluid motion, he forced the sword out of Inuyasha's hand and grabbed him by the throat.

"It's your fault." he gasped under Sesshomaru's grip. "You're the reason she laying there dying." Inuyasha raised his hand with extended claws. "She is dying because of you!" he launched forward, just missing Sesshomaru as he jumped away from Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru said nothing. No one could read the expression upon his face. InuKimi stepped towards him, but as if her movement was some sort of trigger he turned. Within seconds he was gone.

"Sesshomaru." She stared in the direction he went before realizing it was the same direction as the village in which Rin lived. "Is she really dying?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha said as he sheathed his sword.

She felt her heart sink. Not only for the girl or her grandchild but for her own son. InuKimi sighed. "There is nothing that can be done?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "We've tried everything."

"And what is going to happen to Kimi?"

"Feh." He crossed his arms in front of him. "Rin didn't want him to know. Just because she's dying doesn't mean that changes anything."

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru entered the village. His sensitive nose picking up on the smell that caused his stomach to twist in the most horrendous way. It was Rin.<p>

"Sesshomaru."

His eyes went to his left. The old woman Kaede hobbled his way. Behind her was his own sister in law, Kagome. The human's swollen belly extended out in front of her, while she held a toddler in her arms. The child's demon ears laid flat to her head and her face was hidden against the Miko's neck. Kagome hugged her protectively, as if to keep her from him. It had never occurred to him that Inuyasha had started to breed.

"I am here to see Rin." He informed them.

"Is that a wise idea?" the old woman continued forward with her hands behind her back.

"Hn. It would be wise if you stayed out of my way." He said as he pressed on.

Nothing was going to stop him from seeing Rin. He knew in his heart her had to see her. To protect her once again, just like he used to. No matter what it took.

Entering her hut was overwhelming. The stench of blood was nearly impossible to tolerate, even for a demon like him. His eyes instantly fell on the girl. Her body drenched in sweat from the fever, he could feel the heat radiate off her at the doorway. He could hear her whimper in pain as her body thrashed under the covers.

"Sesshomaru." she muttered, barely audible.

Cautiously, he knelt down beside her. His jaw tightened. Seeing her like this… He felt everything from anger to fear. But Sesshomaru didn't know how to even begin to process the things he was feeling. It was as if every fiber of his being was trying to move and stay perfectly still at the same time. There was no possible way he could handle these emotions.

So he did what he did best. He hardened his heart. It would be much easier to forget her this way, to just completely let go of her. Sesshomaru took in a sharp breath with the motivation to get up and leave her once more when he heard her quietly groaned in pain. Her eyes slowly opened, and he once again found himself looking into her eyes.

And dawned on him. He had missed her.

"Rin." He said gently.

She chuckled. "I'm going crazy." Rin closed her eyes and smiled.

"Why would you say that?" He felt the urge to pull her into him and hold her.

"This fever- it's causing me to imagine you." She laughed again. "I'm even talking with my imagination." Her voice was hoarse, he could tell it had been a long time since she had spoken.

He watched her, "No, Rin. Your imagination has nothing to do with this. I am here."

"Then prove it. Kiss me." Her voice was barely audible.

The request was far easier to fulfill then he had imagine. He leaned down and gently kissed her. Her lips were like fire and rough from the heat. He tasted her once again, it was as if he was feeding a hunger he didn't realize he had had. Reluctantly, he pulled away to find her eyes opened once again staring at him.

"See…" she whispered. "My Sesshomaru would never have done that."

"I believe I just did." he stroked her cheek.

She moved as if she was trying to shake her head. "My imagination did-"

"Rin." he stopped her. "My Rin… I am here."

She shut her eyes, began to shake. It him a second to realize she was crying. "I waited so long for you." she began sobbing harder. "Now I- you have to see me like this."

He laid his forehead on hers to comfort her. "Rin, stop."

On his order, she stifled her crying. When she composed herself, she used her strength to touch his cheek with her finger tips. "Can I change my wish?"

He pulled back, as he raised a brow towards her, "I do not believe you can undo a wish like that, Rin."

She sighed slightly. "Then may I have another?"

Sesshomaru felt the corner of his lip curl up a little. "My Rin," he ran his fingers through her soaked hair, "you can have as many as you'd like."

Rin beamed up at him, "I wish to go to the beach. It's been so long since I was there…" her voice became weaker. She dozed out of consciousness with a heavy sigh.

He pulled away from her, debating her request in his head. Should he not risk moving her and disappointing her again? Or should he fulfill her wish? He reheard her words in his head about how she waited for him. Not wanting to cause her more grief, he ever so carefully picked her up in his arms. He was very glad that he was without his armor, he could hold her close for once.

Upon leaving the hut, he ran into his own brother. They stared each other down, before Inuyasha sighed.

"Anything happens to her and I will kill you." Inuyasha said to him with no hesitation. "I'll even use your favorite sword."

Sesshomaru glanced down at the human in his arms. Without a word, he strode past his half-brother. Inuyasha crossed his arms, a slight grin on his face. Not another word was exchanged as Sesshomaru walked past him.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru held her close as he stepped onto the sand. She slept the whole time never moving, to the point where he felt the need to make sure she was breathing. As the cool breeze rushed against them he felt her stir. He sat down on the sand as she opened her eyes.<p>

She looked at him fairly confused. Rin looked around them taking in the beach. "Sesshomaru?" her voice was weak.

Sesshomaru watched as the last bit of the sun set behind the water. "Yes Rin?"

"I thought it was a dream... You're really here." tears formed in her eyes again.

He pulled her closer to his chest. "I'm really here Rin."

Weakly she threw her arms around his neck. "Please don't leave me again..." she whispered in sobs.

At first he didn't reply. He merely held her in his arms while she cried in front of him. He thought about how he left her. Thinking back he didn't know why he didn't it. No reason seems good enough to abandon her. "Rin." he finally said. "I will never leave you again, but you must promised to never leave me either."

She smiled before nodding.

Ever so gently, he kissed her lips. "I have given you yet another wish," his voice was rather soothing against her mouth, "may I have a wish?"

"I have nothing to offer you." she told him. "But I can try to…"

"I wish for you, my Rin, to be my mate." he laid his forehead against hers.

She whimpered slightly, "You really want me..."

"Yes... That is my wish. I want nothing else in life." he brushed some hair that was matted against her skin away from her face. "I will no longer push you away."

"Then allow me to grant your wish." she whispered as her eyes closed from exhaustion.

He wasted no more time. This was something he should have done two years ago. His hand glided down to her obi loosening it enough to slide her kimono from her shoulder. Gently, he leaned forward and allowed his teeth to sink in to her shoulder. His teeth broke her skin and he instantly tasted her blood. Her eyes shot open at the action. It was a weird painless sensation. She felt warmth and pleasure from his bite. Her body was becoming his in the most honorable way.

Sesshomaru removed his teeth from the wound her created. His tongue lapse at the bite mark to cease its bleeding. "You are now my mate. Lady of my lands. You are my Rin." he said as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru gently laid her down on his bed. Not too long ago he had opted to take her to the Western Palace as opposed to keeping her on the cold beach. He pulled the covers over his mate, knowing she needed rest.<p>

"Milord, you sent for me?" he heard someone call out behind him.

Slowly, Sesshomaru stood up. He had called for the doctor before coming to his chamber. Sesshomaru's father had trusted the demon to tend after Izayoi, now he was the only person Sesshomaru trusted with Rin. "Hideo, your lady is ill. I expect you to tend to her."

Hideo glanced to Rin, fairly confused.

Sesshomaru turned to face the old demon. "And Hideo, if she dies it'll be your life."

Hideo knew Sesshomaru's threat wasn't something to take lightly. "She'll be in good hands my lord." he bowed.

He wasted no time aiding Rin. Sesshomaru watched over him as he tended to her. As time pressed on, Hideo became aware of the situation, he knew of the outcome.

He arose to his feet, "Milord," he addresses Sesshomaru, "with your permission I would like to retrieve a few remedies from my chambers."

With his eyes fixed on Rin, Sesshomaru nodded, "Make haste, Hideo."

Respectfully, the doctor bowed before leaving the room. As he entered his own chamber he called for the aid of his daughter, who he had been training. Together they collected the herbs that he concluded might help the girl.

"Hideo." He heard a voice call for him.

"Lady InuKimi." He bowed toward her.

"Tell me, how is she?"

He sighed, unsure of what to say.

"Doctor, the longer you stand there the longer you waste her time." She told him.

"There is nothing I can do. All my medicine and experience, none of it can save the human. All I can do is soothe her suffering, maybe buy more time." He swallowed hard, unsure of how the Lady would react.

"She will die?"

"I'm afraid so. If it was anything physical I could save her, but this is all spiritual, Milady. It's like her soul is trying to leave and her body is failing to aid it's escape."

InuKimi sighed, "Do all you can Doctor."

He nodded, then stopped her from leaving by adding. "Milady, he said he'd kill be if she dies. Who is she to make him say such a desperate thing?"

She gave a sad smile. "She is the only person Sesshomaru has ever loved." InuKimi watched for Hideo's reaction.

"If that is true, then I should accept my death now."

* * *

><p>Hideo sighed. Knowing the next step he must take, he reached forward and touched his daughter's shoulder. She was desperately trying to lower the girl's temperature with cool wet rags. "Go on home."<p>

She frantically shook her head, fear for her father forced tears in her eyes.

Leaning forward he whispered to her. "I'm ordering you to do this. There is else you can do."

Before she could protest, he pulled her to her feet. Reluctantly, she walked to the door, before leaving she bowed towards Sesshomaru. For once he took his eyes from Rin.

"Why is the girl leaving, Hideo?" Sesshomaru's voice was dangerously low.

Hideo took a moment to choose his words carefully. "My time here is done." He swallowed hard. "I am sorry, my lord, but she is fading fast. I thought it better that her time be left spent with you as opposed to me."

The demon lord let his eyes fall back to the girl. "Why is she dying?"

Hideo knew her soul was meant to depart from this world a long time ago. He also knew Sesshomaru possessed the sword that brought the dead back to life. He could only conclude this was why Rin was dying. And there was nothing he could do, nothing could save her. As a doctor, Hideo knew that certain things should not be said when a loved one is dying. "Because I lack the skills to help her, my Lord. I am fully responsible."

"Then leave." Sesshomaru rose up to his feet, his eyes shifted to Rin, while Hideo hastily departed.

He knelt down beside her before carefully pulling her into his arms, cradling her to his chest. Sesshomaru could feel the warmth radiate off of her like an uncontrollable fire. She gasped in pain has he brushed her wet hair off her forehead, causing him to quickly pull his hand back.

"Rin?" He whispered.

In due time her eyes lightly open. He looked into her eyes, all he could see was pain. She was slipping away faster than he could process this.

"Sesshomaru-" her voice was weaker than before. "Wh- What are you doing here?"

He gently looked at her. "Taking care of you."

Her brows borrowed together in confusion. "What…"

"Do you not remember?" he stroked her hair. "I came to you and took you to the beach. Made you my mate."

Rin shook her head. "That happened?"

Sesshomaru laid his forehead against hers, "You're weak now, but you recover you'll remember."

She took in a deep breath, "I won't get better, will I?"

"Of course you will, Rin." He couldn't look her in the eyes, he kept them shut not wanting her to know the truth.

"Sesshomaru." she lightly touched his cheek causing him to pull back from her. As her thumb traced under his eye he opened them. "I know what death feels like. And I know you are lying."

He swallowed hard, "No. You are not dying, Rin. You promised me. You promised you would never leave me. So you can't die."

Rin faintly laughed. "How childish you sound."

She closed her eyes, her breathing began to slow. His heart skipped as he lightly shook her. Her eyes opened to look back at him. Without hesitation he leaned down and kissed her. He felt her smile.

"I wish I had more time with you. You mean so much to me…" she said against his lips.

"Rin, do not talk like that."

"But it's true-" she trailed off again.

"I'm here now and we have the rest of our lives." He tried his best to summon a smiled for her. He thought perhaps it would please her.

"You're smiling, my lord." She laughed timidly. "I used to dream of your smile- but I think I prefer you grumpy. You're charming when you're grumpy."

His right brow rose up, after he let the smile drop.

After some time, she looked away from him weakly, "I'm so sorry-" Rin kept apologizing and muttering words he just couldn't understand.

"Rin, why are you sorry?" He tried to keep her attention.

She shook her head, muttering again. He took in a deep breath as he tried to focus on her words. Finally, he came to understand one word.

"Promise." it was week but he heard her clearly.

"Promise what Rin?"

"Promise-" he took in a deep breath, "take care of her-"

His eye brows pressed together. "Of who?"

"Kimi…" she whispered.

He swallowed hard, he hadn't realized her relationship with his mother was important to her. "Of course."

She smiled and used up her energy to lay her head on his shoulder. "I think it goes without saying how I feel about you Sesshomaru."

He hugged her close to his chest. "I know." Sesshomaru lightly petted her hair. Unsure of how to tell her what her felt, but in truth it was simple. "I love you, Rin."

Her grip on him tighten, he could hear her sobbing quietly against his shirt. "I love you too…" Rin began murmuring incoherently again.

Sesshomaru held her to his chest as close as he could. Her sobs faded. Then softly her breathing became less noticeable. But all he did was hold her.

As the sun began to poke under the door, he decided to wake her. "Another day, finished Rin. You're closer to a recovery." He waited for her answer, but received no reply. "Did you hear me, Rin?"

His jaw tightened as he looked down at her. She looked peaceful, with stained trails of tears under her eyes. He placed his hand on her cheek, her cool skin made his take in a sharp breath.

"Rin?" his jaw clenched together.

She was gone.

Now you see Rin never possessed any skills. She was not smart with herbs or medicine. Never once was she ever able to bring forth any spiritual powers. Her skills in combat lacked the grace and discipline need to be a great warrior. She couldn't even hold a tune when she tried to sing. Yet this skill less girl was able to completely brake the most powerful demon lord in all of Asia.

The first time Rin died, Sesshomaru felt curiosity and pity over the child. The second time she died, he felt anger and guilt, perhaps even sadness. And now third and final time Rin will leave this world Sesshomaru was at a loss for an emotion. His heart was broken in half. His spirit was smashed to pieces. And his mind was completely shattered.

The moment he realized Rin's soul left the confines of her body the mighty demon lost his composure. For the first time in Sesshomaru's life he shed tears. They fell from his eyes as he held her lifeless body tightly in his arms. He cried to himself, stroking her cheek while begging to her to come back to him.

Sesshomaru lost every ounce of who he was the moment Rin died. He will never be the same, for this time she would not return.

* * *

><p><em>-A Note From Roz-<em>

_*Sobs hysterically* I'm so sorry for killing her. It was the plan from day one, then after seeing all ya'lls reviews I had a hard time going through with it. I tried changing, it but it felt wrong. So, I wrote what was meant to happen. There is one more chapter. So I hope you guy don't hate me to much ._. _

_Oh, I decided not to mention Hideo in the next chapter. Rather Sesshy kills him or not will be up to how you interpret it. I actually did that so next chapter can focus on more important issues. _

_Please review. _

_LLAP_

_Roz_


End file.
